


What is your favorite flavor of pie?

by Tickette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Pie, Anal Sex, Dean Loves Pie, Dean lets Castiel taste pies, Embarrassment, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam is done, Sam is grossed out, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Dean makes several flavors of pie and Cas gets to taste test them.  Sam is grossed out.Destiel Bingo B5 Kinkiest Thing Ever... maybe.





	What is your favorite flavor of pie?

Sam opened the door and was looking at his phone when he entered the kitchen.  He smelled all kinds of fruity aromas. Dean must have been baking. He looked up to find Dean on the counter.

 

"What the hell!  Dean what are you doing?"  Sam nearly dropped his phone.

 

Dean looked sheepishly up at his brother from the prone position on the countertop.

 

"Nothing..."  He tried to look apologetic but failed.

 

Sam smelled pie, saw the wrecked kitchen.  He was right, Dean had been cooking.Then noticed the state of undress Dean was in.  “Why are you on the counter? Naked?”

 

“Well, long story.  Cas had never tried pie before so we baked different kinds.Peach, apple, cherry.”  Dean laughed then nodded. "Remember that movie? It feels amazing. It was too hot right out of the oven, but now it is just the right temperature.  The filling -”

 

"Oh gross!  No fucking way!  Are you screwing a pie?"  Sam gagged a bit.

 

“Sam, you have-” Dean laughed.

 

“Shut up!”  Sam gagged again and ran out of the room.

 

Cas walked in a moment later with a washcloth over his mouth.  "Was that Sam?"

 

Dean sat up with his legs hanging off the counter.  "Yeah, he was not impressed with my discovery."

 

"Okay."  Cas tilted his head and stood in front of Dean and slid his hands up Dean’s thighs.

 

Dean smiled, "Ready to try cherry?"

 

“If it is as good as the apple and the peach, then yes, Dean.”  Cas smiled and leaned down and licked the thick gooey pie filling off Dean’s erection.  He slowly savored every inch, getting the bits of cherry and crust that clung to Dean’s skin.  Yes it was quite tasty.

 

Dean leaned back on his hands and watched his angel make him feel things he had never felt before.  Cas had such a talented tongue.

 

Cas sucked the head of Dean’s penis causing him to wrap his legs around Cas.  Cas then slid his mouth down, engulfing Dean’s penis in his mouth. He moved his tongue, tasting the cherry flavor all the way down.  Just like he did with the other two flavors. Slowly he bobbed his head, swirling his tongue. This made Dean moan. He wanted more, so he worked his way down until he had Dean to the base.

 

Dean gasped and stared.  This amazed him every time.  Cas then pulled all the way off and treated his balls with that loving tongue.

 

“Please Cas.” Dean begged.

 

Cas smiled, he liked that sound.  He wanted something more this time, so he scooped up some pie out of the pan and brought it up to Dean’s mouth.  Dean licked the sweet treat off Cas’ fingers and sucked them. Cas took another scoop of pie and shoved it in his mouth before going back down.  He chewed and toyed with Dean’s penis. He then swallowed the pie amd swallowed Dean.

 

Dean let out a guttural sound that was too animalistic to be called a scream.  Cas worked Dean, up and down, all the way in to nearly all off. Dean was thrusting and panting, needed more.

 

Cas continued to bob, but picked up the pie plate and handed it to Dean.  He pulled off and said, “Eat.”

 

Dean obeyed while Cas went back to sucking on Dean.  He could barely stand it. He felt so good, he was driven to the edge yet was not allowed to fall.  He shoved handfuls of pie into his mouth and was met with an explosion of flavors.

 

“Cas,” Dean panted, “I’m close.”

 

Cas sped up and then when he felt Dean’s penis swell, Cas swallowed him down.  He felt the release hit his throat and hummed. Dean was a writhing mess on the counter saying or moaning things Cas did not understand.

 

Cas pulled off when Dean stopped moving.  He looked pleased at the wreck Dean was in.

 

“Cherry is the best so far.”  Cas said in his characteristic monotone.  “I like the tartness mixed with your saltiness.”

 

Dean laughed weakly.  He tried to sit up but failed.  Cas pulled Dean off the counter then turned him around.  He draped him over the counter then used the Crisco to lube his penis up.

 

“What are you doing, Cas?”  Dean asked drunkenly.

 

“I am going to have some pie, Dean.”  Cas slid into Dean with a solid push. Dean yelped and tightened up but then relaxed.  Cas worked his way in until he was balls deep. Once in, he grabbed what was left of the pie and started eating and thrusting.  “Pie tastes so much better this way, Dean.”

 

“Oh fuck!” Dean was going to die.  This was the most amazing thing he had ever felt.  He turned to watch Cas moan and eat pie and fuck him at the same time.  Where did he learn this?

 

Cas sped up when the pie was gone, he was pounding Dean into the counter.  “Dean, I cannot last,” was all he said before he ejaculated into Dean. He fell over Dean’s back then slowly slid down the counter.  He was confused as to why his legs failed to work, though the wave of pleasant feelings had him ignoring his legs. Sex and orgasms were good things.

 

Dean joined him a moment later, a little more tender than before.  

 

“Yes, cherry is my favorite, Dean.”

 


End file.
